As Things Do
by asiler
Summary: Do not read, unless you wish. Requested for specific glee RP group and the shippers within.


As things do, it started completely innocent. All the Rpers happened to be at the same place, at the same time, coincidently near to Fiona's house herself. So, they mad eplans to meet. They had all gotten together, and all real life introductions took placed, yada-yada, and they were all scattered throughout the house, goofing around. After Bre made a speech about how wonderful it was to meet everyone, Jacki turned on her ipod so they could all just sing and dance to songs from of the reason they were gathered.

That's when it happened.

As Cat and Alex fake-waltzed around the room, Milo came up behind Chris, and was flinging his arms around wildly (As Milo does). He didn't even notice when his hand dipped down moderately low… and groped Chris.

Chris's face became bright red, as she felt Milo's hand on her ass. To her great embarrasment, his arm swung around again and brushed her breast. She instantly sat down, attempting to ignore the newfound throbbing and wetness that was suddenly seeping into her underwear. She sat down and crossed her legs tightly, to try and ease some of the throbbing but it was to no avail. Her hands itched to slip down into her skirt, past her black lace thong, and stroke her clit. Her mind brought up images of her thrusting her fingers into her core, and she squeezed her legs together tightly. She felt her bra was too restricting, and she wanted to slide her hands under it to play with her nipples.

As soon as she was sure no one was looking, chris shot up and quietly mumbled that she had to use the bathroom. Before anyone could even respond, chris was out of the room and almost running down the hall. She practically sighed with relief as she found the door in the hall wich led to Fiona's bathroom.

As she stripped down, peeling off her thong and almost ripping her shirt off, Chris ignored any thoughts of how wrong this was. She needed relief now, and it was all she could do to stop herself from stripping in front of her fellow rpers. She turned on the water quickly, and unable to control herself, started to stroke her throbbing clit. As soon as the water temperature was to her liking, she jumped inside and began to push her breasts together, loving the way the water felt running over them. Stroking her clit a little more, she yanked the extendable showerhead off and pressed the intense flow against her pussy. The spray hit her clit just right, and she held it there with one hand as she pinched her nipples. She let out a sigh, and figuring nobody could hear her over the water, she shrieked with joy.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Milo had just realized that chris had disappeared when he heard... a scream? And what sounded like some horrible groans, followed by another scream. Being his crazy, but naïve self, he assumed that someone was in trouble, and without thinking, ran into the hall, and into the *it turned out* bathroom the sounds were coming from.

And came across none other than Chris herself.

Milo was instantly hard. He stood in shock. Chris? I mean, sure she spoke about stuff like this online, but he never pictured her as the type to masturbate. At least, not in public. Like this. In other people's bathrooms, in front of him. He couldn't deny it was hot though.

He felt his hard member straining his pants. Shoving away thoughts of how angry chris's get, he pushed down his jeans and underwear and started stroking. Just then, chris did something particulatly interesting with the showerhead and he felt himself invoulintarily moan.

Chris's eyes snapped open at the sound. There was Milo, dumbstruck at the show in front of him. His eyes were glazed over, not really seeing, and his pants were around his ankles. Chris blushed, but realized that this is what she wanted. She walked forward, still naked, and kissed him full on.

Chris pressed her lips to his. He eagerly responded, kissing her harder and feeling himself grow even more hard. As their mouths opened, Milo started to remove his shirt, and he slipped out of his jeans and sneakers. As soon as he was fully naked, Chris led him into the shower, where they continued to make out, pressed against each other.

Trailing her fingertips down Milo's chest, she reached her prize. She wrapped her soft hand around his hard cock and started pumping. At the same time, Milo reached down to Chris's pussy. He cupped her mound, wetness dripping down and thrust a finger into her. She arched her back, her pussy clenching. She took one of her hands and roughly groped her breasts. Milo was up to two fingers now and she wanted to cum so badly. She needed to cum.

Rachel started to moan even louder, "YES. Oh God. Oh, Milo harder." she yelled, her walls clenching around his fingers. Her stroking got quicker, and Milo tried to match her speed, but he too was reaching climax. Chris's cursing and desperation must have meant she was on the edge, because a second later she was pressed against the shower wall, knees weak and the cool tile pressing against heated skin. Watching Chris cum made Milo come too, shooting ropes of cum over Chris's breasts. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they kissed softly, basking in the glow of their sexual encounters.

"You know we have to go back to Kurt and karofsky now, right?" Milo spoke.

"Yeah… Do you think the other's heard us?" Chris asked

"Yep"

"Do you think them asking us questions about this, and annoying us will ever stop"

"Nope"


End file.
